Lycaenops
}} Lycaenops are a type of gorgonopsid appearing in New World. ''Primeval: New World Undone A female comes through an anomaly on a university campus, which closes, leaving it stranded. It climbs up into a tree, and stalks Kate. It chases Kate, an runs out of the tree, but Kate makes it into the bike lock up barley, as the Lycaenops tries to break into it, but escapes when security arrives to help Kate. The female goes into the library for shelter, but is flushed out by Evan Cross and Dylan Weir, who loose it while chasing it. It appears behind Evan, and tries to jump on him, but pushes it away off to the side, on the stair bottom, where Mac shoots it with a taser. It is then tranquilized. They roll it up into a carpet, and Sama dn Mac put it into a van, but the female urinates on Mac, as a side affect of the tranquilizer. It it then transported back to Cross Photonics, where it is watched by Bill and Sam. The anomaly reopens briefly, letting a male through, who follows Mac from the smell of the female's urine on him back to Cross Photonics. In Cross Photonics the female wakes up and when Bill opens the door, she leaps onto Bill and savagely kills him. She drags him in front of the van to eat, but Sam arrives and tries to taser her, but she misses and when she finds out the female is on the van, she fires, but is out of range. She is chased to the elevator, but is knocked out and has her throat torn out and killed by the Lycaenops. The male comes into the building, through the vent that leads to the roof. It follows the smell of the urine on Mac's clothes, and whistle he's taking a shower to get the urine off, the male finds Mac, and lunges at him, but is hit with a fire extinguisher and runs away, but Mac follows it. Meanwhile, the female finds her way into The Tank, and stalks Toby. The male is in the scopes of Mac's rifle, but Evan hits him, and Mac misses, with the Lycaenops disappearing, heading towards the Tank. Toby discovers the female, who chases her, but Dylan, Mac and Evan come in just in time, as Dylan shoots the creature in mid air leap and kills it. The male comes down and mourns the loss of his mate, when Mac shoots and kills the male as well. The bodies are then stored in the freezer. Gallery Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 7.29.24 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 7.29.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.00.11 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.00.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.00.34 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.01.25 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.01.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.10.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.12.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.12.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.12.10 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.13.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.13.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.13.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.17.51 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.21.41 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.21.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.21.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.23.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.25.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.25.23 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.25.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-12-16 at 8.26.22 PM.png Trivia *This is the second gorgonopsid in the ''Primeval franchise. *This is the fourth creature to graphically kill a person on screen (the first was the Mosasaur, the second was the Tyrannosaurus, and the third was the Titanis in the Angry Birds). Category:New World Creatures Category:Creatures that caused Deaths Category:New World Biology Category:Creatures in captivity